As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An interactive projector can allow a user to interact with a display or image by utilizing a pen. The pen can enable the user to write, highlight, or draw on the screen by interacting with software on the interactive projector. The projector can project grid patterns of pixels on the screen that are invisible to an individual. The pen can have a sensor that captures a small grid of pixels corresponding to a location on the screen, and the pen can communicate the location to the projector. The projector can then place a pointer on screen at the location received from the pen.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.